instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Rodriguez
Nora Rodriguez Head of Tosco Personality Nora classifies herself as an outgoing introvert (because it leaves her enough wiggle room to do basically whatever she wants). Sometimes she likes to be alone in a corner with a nice hot drink and a good book, and others she likes to be the one blowing up the dance floor at th emost popular bar in town. As a general rule, she doesn't lie except in extreme cases, but she doesn't always tell the whole truth, either. She is always loyal to her friends--but only if they deserve it. Backstabbers get nothing. She is expressive most of the time, but she knows how and when to use her poker face. Sometimes she might seem cruel, but often that 'cruelty' is just tough love. Nora veiws all the students in her house as her own charges--partially due to the elderly lady who ovesaw her dorm block in college, and partially due to the forced absence of her own child to parent. She's always a little worried about them, being Toscos, and for the rest of the school, having experienced Tosco herself. History Nora grew up in Ireland with her grandparents (because her parents were both drunk, promiscuous buttfaces.), but was born in and is a citizen of Peru. her parents were there studying the ruins of ancient civilizations and just...decided to stay. She went to a muggle school near her home--and was very successful. She enjoyed the things muggles were taught and even went on to study them in her own time while at ILM. Nora was sorted into Tosco house at ILM, which, at first, was a bit of a surprise. She always considered herself one of the booky Sapere types, but she gradually came to understand why she'd gotten Tosco. Nora was a bit of a goof in school, but she made good grades nonetheless. She enjoyed all her classes--barring potions, in which she generally ended up setting things on fire. She liked to experiment with things when she should have been following the directions, so...yeah. She always liked finding out-of-the-box uses for spells--even if they didn't always work out in the projected manner. Originally she wanted to work in Magical Law Enforcement, but her first Wizarding Law class--combined with her love for legal dramas--inspired her to be a lawyer. After Hogwarts she traveled to America and went to law school--muggle law school--and studied wizard law on her own time. She graduated top of her class and got a great job at a high-paying firm full of other wizard lawyers. She worked there for six years, defending both wizards and muggles in wizard and muggle courts, until she took a position as a prosecutor for San Francisco. At twenty-eight, two years before leaving the firm, she fell in love with a kind muggle man named Jason Marxa, married him at twenty-nine, and had her little daughter Katherine nine months later. But she was divorced at thrity-one by that same man--who cheated on her with seven other women innumerable times and then divorced her for cheating on him once, when she was kind of...drunk. Somehow (she maintains the judge was bribed) her husband got sole custody of their daughter. Nora is only allowed visits on her daughter's birthday and Christmas--which she hates because it forces her to miss most of her daughter growing up. She always wanted to teach her child to read and write and about the natural world and see her go off to her first day of school and take her to get her liscense and help her with her homework and...on and on and on. She decided to move back to Peru, where she met Diego Rodriguez, fell in love, and got married. Category:Jay Sea Category:Tosco Category:Tosco Alumni Category:Alumni Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Irish Category:Born in Peru Category:Married Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Teacher Category:Scorpio Category:ESTJs Category:Rodriguez Family